


After The Walls

by Mama_toki



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Disability, I finally got someone to do grammar, Multi, Poor Armin, i was stupid and deleted the first work I had of this, levi is sweet hearted, the chapters will be longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_toki/pseuds/Mama_toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I deleted the first work I had of this. but Armin is handicapped. ( well becomes handicap) Eren is getting jealous that mikasa and him aren't  the only ones taking care of Armin. Levi feels like he has to help take care of Armin. Levi becomes close to Armin. ( sorry I'm not good at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Walls

The last full Titan roaming the Earth was killed by Eren Jaeger, finally avenging his mother. After the sword sliced through the nape, the full Titans were no longer. Eren was full of excitement; their suffering with the full Titans is over. He quickly raced to go find Mikasa and Armin, so that he could tell them. 

Eren spots the deep maroon scarf in the distance. Without slowing, he sped straight into her embrace; they tumbled to the ground from the force of his run. “Mi..Mikasa! I’ve finally done it; I killed them all!”  
“Yes, I know Eren,” Mikasa replied, embracing her brother. Eren looked around.  
“I..I need to find Armin. He needs to know that they’re dead. We can finally see the ocean,” he said with a cheerfully sad tone. Mikasa frowned and looks away.  
“Eren,” Mikasa hesitates, “Armin isn’t here. He’s at the capitol with severe injuries. They don’t know if he’ll make it.” Eren stared at her in disbelief, then took off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Eren entered the capitol, he immediately searched for Armin. “Heichou!” He yelled while running down the hallway. A short man turns to him. “W..where’s Armin? Please, I nee…”  
“Jaeger, calm down! I know were Arlert is,” Levi replied, waiting for all of Eren’s attention, “He will never be the same again. You need to stay calm when I take you to see him.” Eren nodded, so Levi continued, “They are making sure he stays asleep, to keep the pain level down. Please don’t wake him.”  
The pair stopped at a door, before opening it. Eren walked into the room, ecstatically relieved to see his little coconut head asleep. Eren couldn’t see any of the injuries Levi and Mikasa were talking about until Levi pulled the blanket back. Eren stared in horrified shock. Armin’s body was seriously disfigured; both of his hands were missing and he only had a couple inches of his thighs left. Eren felt his heart breaking into pieces. “Wh.. what happened to him? Who did th..,” he started to say before Levi interrupted him.  
“A Titan. It bit him before I could get to him, but thankfully, I got there before it killed him.”  
Tears started to fill Eren’s eyes. “C..can I stay with him until he gets better?” He asks, “Please Heichou, I promise I”ll be good. Please…” Eren begged. Levi stared at him before answering slowly. “I’ll allow it, but I have remain here as well.”  
Eren jumped and hugged him. “Thank you!”

\------------–---------------

Armin woke to a heavy warmth on his chest. Eren was asleep, clinging tightly to Armin’s chest. He moved to pet Eren’s head, but noticed his hands were gone. The memories of the accident explode in his head. Armin started silently weeping; he tried to keep from shaking so that he didn’t wake Eren up. 

Armin slaughtered one of the last Titan. Thinking it was the last one, he started to relax. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Two more Titans came up behind him. An abnormal one snatched him up. Armin struggled to free his arms from the monster, but the Titan had already opened it’s mouth to devour him. Armin quickly placed his hand on it’s teeth, stopping his body from going into the Titan; his hands were the only thing inside it’s mouth. Armin breathed a quick sigh, but then the Titan clamped it’s mouth shut, snapping off Armin’s hands. Excruciating pain filled Armin’s body; he had never felt anything like this pain before. The second Titan chomps on his legs as Armin screams. Despite his pain, he realized the Titan was slowly releasing him. He watched deliriously as a agile figure moved to the nape of the Titan. As Armin started to fall from the Titan’s grasp, a set of sturdy arms caught him before he fell to the ground. It was Mikasa. Armin looked at her, then turned to see the second Titan falling as Levi savagely cut it’s neck. Mikasa started quickly wrapping the jackets of fallen soldiers around Armin’s remaining limbs. He hadn’t looked at his body yet, but as he glanced down he was sick. His legs were bitten off, all the way to mid-thighs and his hands were completely missing. Mikasa finished wrapping his appendages and held Armin tightly. Levi stood next to them.  
“Here, I’ll take him to the capital,” Levi said, picking Armin up, “You stay here and wait for Jaeger to arrive.”  
Mikasa nodded and sank to the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Armin was released from his memories, he realized his sobs were out of control and Eren was awake “H-hey, it’s okay Army. It’s okay, I’m here,” he soothed, climbing into bed to cuddle Armin. Eren pushed Armin onto his shoulder and scanned the room. Eren sees Levi sleeping in the chair; he was starting to wake up. Once Levi woke up, he walked to the bed and pet Armin’s head.  
“Don’t worry kid, you’ll be fine, “ he said, smiling slightly. Levi looked at Eren, then started to leave.  
“Don’t smother the him to death, Eren. Saving him was pointless if he just ends up dying here,” he spoke sternly. Eren nodded and watched him leave, before turning his attention to a shaking Armin.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you again,” Eren promised, “Once you’re healed, I’m taking you to the sea.” Armin looked questionably at Eren with big blue eyes.  
“How are we going to do that if I can’t.. walk?” He asked.  
“That’s what a horse is for, or Mikasa and I will carry you,” Eren explained, holding Armin tightly.  
Armin sniffed, “Wouldn’t I become a burden for you guys?”  
“NO! You would never be a burden to us, Armin.” Eren promised passionately. 

\-------f-------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed quickly. Erwin found a house that Armin can get around in. Eren, Mikasa and Levi are living there; Levi refused to leave Armin in the hand’s of two teenagers. They might have taken care of Armin when he was younger, but he thought they were incapable of taking care of him now. Levi took care of Armin’s every need and Eren didn’t like it very much. He started to get jealous. He wanted to be the one taking care of him; Armin was his. Eren made sure that he was bunked with Armin. The first night they moved into the little house, Armin read Eren his favorite story about the ocean. Before passing out, Eren whispered sweetly to Armin, “I promise I’ll get you to the ocean. One way or another.”  
Then he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
